A touch screen is an input component that is normally layered on the top of an electronic visual display of a device. A user may provide input to and/or control the device through single and/or multi-touch gestures by touching the touch screen with one or more fingers or a stylus. The user may interact with the device by contacting the touch screen at locations corresponding to user-interface objects.